Dicing with Death Episode 174
Halvar Recap ]] Day 78 (continued) Halvar, with a hold person on him, is washed down river from Wodheim into the Elf Wood. Halvar becomes unfrozen, but is unable to swim and is swept by the current. Eventually it is dark and Halvar sees a pale hand reaching into the river. Halvar takes the hand and is pulled out. Halvar finds that the river has taken him within a giant cavern. The person who helped Halvar is a a pale gaunt human in white robes named Keen, who is next to a boat. The river seems to cut the cavern in half but Halvar can't see clearly across to the other side of the river Keen tries to talk with Halvar, but he is immediantly distracted by what he thinks are goblins. Keen tries to talk Halvar down, but Halvar goes into a frenzy eats a little dirt, then charges towards the small shapes. As Halvar gets close he finds they aren't goblins, but are restless undead. Harlvar uses his Jackalwere skin to transform and do bite attack on the first, destroying one of the restless undead. Halvar takes the restless undead's sword and uses it to attack the other restless undead. Halvar then destroys all the restless undead with the sword. The skeletons roll away from the river. Halvar goes back to Keen. Keen tells Halvar that he has crossed over to the afterlife. Keen says he is a ferryman, and it will cost Halvar money to have a ride in the boat. Halvar has no money, and Keen is usually strong for his frail frame, so Halvar is unable to steal the boat. Halvar also can't swim. Halvar tells Keen he has things unfinished on the mortal coil, but Keen tells Halvar that there are many here to feel the same way. If you are unable to pay the coin, you are to stay here with the other wandering undead. Halvar explores the cavern, trying to find some coins. He runs into more restless undead. Halver goes into a frenzy and defeats them. Halvar again finds no more coins. Keen won't accept anything else in payment, so Halvar goes to rest to recover. Halvar dreams. In the dream the 6-legged white wolf leads Halvar towards Wodheim where the goblins have taken over. Halvar is stopped by green lights in the sky. Halvar things of his dead mother who must be very disappointed in him. Day 79 Halvar wakes up covered in a layer of dust. Halvar doesn't feel hunger, but feels empty inside. Halvar ties to eat a muchroom, but it tastes revolting, so he doesn't eat it. Halvar walks around, hearing the voices of the restless undead, each begging for a coin. Halvar return to talk with Keen. Keen says one of Halvar's scrolls is a Scroll of Protection. Day 87 Halvar rests until he is fully healed. It is a miserable time for Halvar. Halvar finds that he doesn't have to eat at all. Halvar fails to understand that he is dead still. Halvar goes to attack more shambling restless undead. Halvar slays 4 of them, then 2 undead crawl out of the river and drag Halvar in. Halvar kills one but is held by the other. Halvar eventually breaks free and then runs "north" along the riverbank. Halver comes across a sloping passage away from the river. Halvar runs up the path. Ahead of Halvar is a monstrous forms of a giant dog with 2 giant heads. Halvar drinks the healing position he got from Jedidiah's Cabin. It has a hot breath. Halvar charges and the two-headed god breaths fire on him. Halvar counter attacks with sword and jackal skin. Halvar's frenzy wears off and he is unable to fight with his jackalwere abilities, so just uses the sword, and stabs one of the dog head's in the throat, killing it. Halvar pushes past the dog and rushes past it and up the hill into the sunlight into a dense green forest. Halvar can hear birds and is in a forest clearing. Halvar tastes the ground and tastes normal dirt. He is back in the real world. Halvar now feels hungry and thirsty. Halvar drinks from the river and finds it is fresh clean water. Halver then hunts for food, but finds none today. Halvar finds a 'vengeance pit" and rests in a tree, going to bed hungry. Day 88 Halvar hunts again, and finds no animals. Halvar goes upriver towards Wodheim, drinking the potion along the way. He arrives outside the town walls, and hides in the tree line until night. Just before sundown, Halvar sees a patrol of hunters heading back towards town. Halvar avoid them and keeps waiting. After sunset it is very dark, there is no sun out. Halvar sneaks up to the wall. He hears a sleeping guard on top of the wooden wall and starts to climb, using his sword to climb. Halvar gets to the top of the wall, but the sword snaps. Halvar gets on the wall and assassinates the sleeping guard. Halvar goes to climb down the stairs but sees a guard on a nearby turrent. Halvar climbs down to the street below. Halvar walks on all four, trying to disguise himself as a dog. Halvar moves all the way to the north gate. Halvar goes into the guardhouse at the gate to attack the guard, but misses. The guard screams and pulls out a spear. Halvar hits him with his second attack. The guard realises who Halvar is, and goes to flee, saying he doesn't know where Halvar's Axe is that was stolen from Halvar by the guards. The guard gets away, screaming in the street for help. Halvar goes into a frenzy, looting the place, looking for his axe. He doesn't find any of his lost items. Halvar leaves the guardhouse and kills first person he sees, then kills the next civilian he sees, biting out the throats of the people. Halvar sees a guard and charges him, killing him in one blow. Civilians lock their windows and doors on both sides of the street. Halvar spots the nearby Tavern, the Weary Woodsman and charges inside. The tavern is full of patrons. Halvar throws a nearby lantern at the fireplace. The people inside starts fleeing, spreading panic. Some people draw weapons and surround Halvar. Halvar beats off his attackers and many of them flee as well. Halvar ends up welding an axe and kills an archer. Halvar then kills Clayton the bartender who is using a crossbow. Halvar collects some oil and starts to spread it everywhere, and gathers other flammable things, and uses them to set a fire. The building is engulfed on fire. Outside, Prophet Darrell calls out to Halvar, saying he gave him a chance to leave already. Halvar bursts outside, eyes filled with smoke. Halvar misses his attack on Darrell. Darrell heads into the building and starts to pray to put out the fire. Halvar follows Darrell inside the building. In the thick smoke and heat, Halvar leaps on Darrel, and attacks him. Halvar does heavy damage on Darrell but looses track of him. Halvar leaves the burning building to see a crowd of civilians have gathered to watch the fire. Halvar, with smoke in his eyes, yells out towards the crowd, attacking a few of them. The crowd flee from Halvar. Halvar hears a shout from inside the tavern, Prophet Darrell asking why Halvar has fled. Halvar is surprised that Darrell is still alive inside the fire. Halvar eats a dead person as he waits for Darrell to leaves. Eventually a raven flies out of the building. Halvar throws an axe, knocking out the bird, hitting the ground. The raven turns into the unconscious Darrell. Halvar gets close as Darrell opens his eyes. Halvar attacks him, killing him. Halvar eats Darrell's heart and gets cursed, losing 4 max HP. Halvar looks around and sees the area is abandoned and the Weary Woodsman's fire has been smoked out. Halvar, still in a frenzy, kills people in the streets. As the frenzy wears off, Halvar arrives at the town square where the tree in the centre of town with a gazebo built from the roots is. Civilians are praying to the tree, while there are some guards there. A guard says Halvar's axe has left town, last seen in the tavern at the edge of the Elfwood. Halvar leaves the town square south-west, pushing though the crowd. Halvar gets to the exit to the town, seeing the gates wide open. Halvar gets a shortsword from the guard post at the gate. Halvar leaves town, thinking he has gotten the vengeance he had wanted, heading into the woods. Experience 8335 exp (19775 exp total) *Halvar levels to level 5 **HP 39 to HP 44 (lost max HP before level up due to curse) Category:Halvar Episodes Category:Dicing with Death Episodes